


Don't Close Your Eyes

by DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff



Category: The West Wing
Genre: 2nd Person, Did I mention angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, i promise fluff is next, im sorry, this is really angsty, this is what happens when i write at 1:45 AM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff/pseuds/DeputyDeputyChiefofStaff
Summary: 2nd person, Donna's point of view. Angst. Angst. Oh, and did I mention- ANGSTTTTT༼☯﹏☯༽ I also included an OC (Chris) from another story I'm working on
Relationships: Josh Lyman/Sam Seaborn
Kudos: 8





	Don't Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing a Josh/Sam fic for my friend's birthday. It was going to be fluff. This happened instead(don't worry, i ended up writing a fluffy fic for her in the end). This is what happens when I decide to write a story at 1:45 AM.

You sit on the sidewalk, Josh’s body in your arms. The screams of devastated people echo through the air, but you feel as though you’re sitting in a bubble. Everything is so distant. All you can hear is the ringing in your ears, all you can see is the blood pouring out of the wound on his side. A hand touches your shoulder and you look up to see C.J standing over you. She says something, her lips moving, but your ears are still ringing. She pulls you into a hug and your ears pop, and it all comes back. She’s crying, you’re crying, Leo is yelling at Toby, asking him where Sam is. You clear your throat and C.J pulls back and tells you that the paramedics are coming soon. You tell her that you need to find Sam and turn and walk away.  
You find yourself at their apartment, running a shaking hand through your hair. You were fine finding Sam, but telling him is a whole nother story. How do you tell a man that the man he just moved in with, the man he loves has been shot. How do you tell him that he’s bleeding out on the sidewalk, and the man he’s dedicated the past two years of his life to is in the hospital. You know there’s only one answer. You just do. So you take a deep breath, open your car door, and walk up to the front stoop and ring the buzzer. It crackles for a moment before you hear Sam’s voice, asking who it is. You tell him it’s you. 

“Donna?” he asks, and he must have heard something in your voice because he sounds scared. “What is it?” 

You tell him. And then you’re driving back as fast as you can, and he’s in the passenger seat next to you shaking. And you can’t tell if it’s from fear or if he's crying. So you reach out your hand and rest it on his, fully expecting him to pull it away. But instead he clings onto you for dear life, like if he doesn’t Josh’ll float away, and he’ll go too.  
You pull the car to a halt halfway up the curb and you both jump out of the car. You gesture to him to follow you and he does. You’re not going fast, but you can hear him panting behind you, and it hurts you.  
You lead him through the gate and he chokes back a sob at the sight of his boyfriend lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. He runs over and kneels next to Josh, clutching his body and desperately trying to stop the flow with his cotton overshirt.  
You feel someone wrap their arms around you, and you can tell it’s Chris. She presses her lips to the top of your head and holds you tighter. You feel the tears start to well up again. You finally break when Josh lets out a strangled whisper, more moan than word.

“Sam.” 

Sam gasps breathlessly and pulls him closer. “It’s okay Josh, I’m here,” Sam says, frantic desperation creeping in at the edges of his voice. 

“Sam. I love you. I’m sorry.”

Your tears flow over as Josh tries to smile at him, but grimaces in pain. 

Sam’s shoulders shake and he chokes out a tearful: “I love you too.”  
Josh squeezes his hand before letting his eyes slip closed. 

“Josh?” Sam asks. “Josh? Josh!” 

You feel Chris’s tears mixing with your own as they run down her face onto yours. 

Sam sobs and clutches Josh, pulling him into his arms. 

“Don’t close your eyes,” he begs. “Don’t close your eyes!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry. I hope you all enjoyed this! Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!!! Constructive criticism is welcomed!!!:)


End file.
